


Charm, Taught By the Best

by ambientwhispers



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: After Miroku is pulled from his spot as the second center during the rehearsals forJuggler, he's told to emulate Kento more. Miroku cannot grasp what exactly Kento's got that he doesn't, since Kento makes mistakes during his choreography anyway.The best way to learn this, he decides, is to go to the source.





	Charm, Taught By the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, ME turning out something so short???
> 
> I saw Episode 2 last week and knew something needed to come of it. I was aiming for SFW, and thank goodness I managed it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Kento-san.”

Kento paused at the door to the studio where they'd been practicing the dance for _Juggler_. He turned at the voice to find Miroku standing a pace behind him in a deep bow.

“Please help me learn what you have that I don't. I know I can dance the center part. I don't know what I’m missing.”

This was unexpected. Before the choreographer had pulled Miroku from the second center position to be replaced with Haruhi, Kento had watched Miroku drill the center choreography over and over until he could do it without a single error. Kento, on the other hand, could complete the dance, sure, but he certainly wasn't flawless. What he lacked in precision he made up for in charm.

 _That_ was what Miroku was missing.

Not to say it wasn't pleasant to look at Miroku. He was certainly handsome in the way his face had matured faster than you'd have expected from someone only sixteen, with hints of the boyish charm still left in the residual softness of his cheeks, the slight round of his chin. He'd make a fine man far too quickly.

Miroku was still bowed in silence awaiting Kento’s response. His hands quivered at his sides.

This must be killing him.

“I don't think I can explain what you're missing,” Kento said.

It was true. Miroku had his own natural charm, but it wasn't the right _kind_ of charm for what this choreographer wanted. Especially not when Miroku and his stoic perfectionism were juxtaposed alongside Kento.

“Please,” Miroku said again. He sounded like he was trying to keep from gritting his teeth.

“Miroku, I didn't say I wouldn't help you.”

Silence fell for a moment before Miroku straightened up. He stood eye-to-eye with Kento, which was always a little odd considering how much taller he was than most of the others in B-PRO.

“If you can't tell me, how can you possibly help me?” Again he was terse, his jaw set, those eyes hard.

This was why the choreographer had made Haruhi the other center.

Kento really did want to try to help him. He could see how badly Miroku wanted this. He stepped a half-pace closer to Miroku, then let a slow smile spread across his face. “I can try to show you.”

Miroku’s eyebrows drew together a fraction of a centimeter. A hairline fracture in that mask he always wore. “What do you mean?”

They'd been left alone by now, the rest of THRIVE and KiLLER KiNG having headed back up to their suites. Even the choreographer had left.

This wouldn't go too far. Kento knew how to keep it under control.

He dropped his gaze, then glanced up at Miroku through his eyelashes. When Miroku’s cheeks flushed in response to that look, Kento let the small smile on his face spread into a grin. “A center’s job is to charm the audience.”

“I-I know that,” Miroku said. He voice cracked on the first syllable. “That's why I practiced—”

Kento canted his head to the side a few degrees, still keeping his eyelids heavy, his lips parted. “Oh, you're very good at the dance, Miroku,” he said in as breathy a voice as he could manage. “But the audience won't fall in love with you just because you can dance.”

Miroku took a half-step back. His face was even more flushed now, and he stuttered when he spoke. “I—I’m trying, Kento-san. I…”

Kento stepped forward to meet him. He took his time with the step, moving in as fluid a motion as he could. “You're beautiful, you know that?” Kento murmured as he reached out to stroke his hand along Miroku's cheek.

It seemed like all thought inside Miroku's head had ceased as soon as Kento’s fingertips touched his skin. His mouth worked wordlessly.

“All you have to do,” Kento said as he leaned in, “is make them…”

Miroku leaned toward Kento as if under a spell. His eyes started to drift closed as he angled his face—

With a grin, Kento dropped his seductive act and moved his hand from Miroku's cheek to his lips. “Is make them want you.”

Miroku blinked a few times. The mask was completely gone for now, his eyes wide and his cheeks still slightly flushed. Kento wasn't even sure he'd entirely realized what he was doing, how he was completely prepared to kiss Kento in that moment. He hoped this meant Miroku would realize _how_ Kento had been doing that.

It still took Miroku a good fifteen seconds to gather himself again before he stepped back from Kento again. He cleared his throat and let his stoicism slip back into place. “Thank you, Kento-san. I’ll think on what you've told me tonight.”

“I hope you can work it out,” Kento murmured.

“I will.”


End file.
